Happiness Hits Him
by NeroAnne
Summary: A short talk with someone from his past makes Jeff's birthday a happy one in the end. *If you look real close you can detect some slash of the Junk kind* Rated T for language and suggestion.


_Title: Happiness Hits Him_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the following wrestlers. I wrote this to get out my feelings of what has been going on with the Hardy's. I know nothing of how they are doing, this is just imagination. Please don't sue._

_Summary: A short talk with someone from his past makes Jeff's birthday a happy one in the end. *If you look real close you can detect some slash of the Junk kind*_

_Note: There is a note at the end that will explain my feelings towards this. I'll love the Hardy's till I'm gone. _

_[H.H.H]_

Jeff kicked the dirt around his property, eyes downcast as the screaming echoed inside the house. He inhaled sharply as the sound of glass breaking and piercing wails surrounded the area. Pivoting on his right foot, he quickly stepping inside the house, wincing as Beth continued to scream at his older brother.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Matt Hardy? On your brother's birthday of _**all**_ days!" she screamed, her hands up in the air and her beautiful face red.

Jeff didn't need to look over at Matt to know that his eyes were guilty and sad. Ignoring it, Jeff headed into Ruby's room, quickly reaching over to pick up his ten-month-old. "Hey there, super girl," he whispered adoringly, staring into her wide eyes.

Emerald eyes, replicas of his own, stared back at him. They were wet with tears. The screaming woke her up.

Sighing, Jeff balanced her carefully, her little blonde head tucked under his chin as he moved across the hall and back towards the front porch. He smiled disarmingly at a concerned Shannon.

Sweet Shannon. The only member of their little family that had been keeping himself right…

Jeff breathed in the night air as he walked around, his baby girl, his world, cooing into his ear as she stared out at the night sky.

The party hadn't made the previous day's instances go away. If anything, they only got worse. Jeff had begged Beth not to invite anyone over. All he wanted was to have a quite dinner with his girls but she felt he deserved to have friends and people over.

Deserved.

Jeff scoffed, rubbing his little girl's back. He didn't _deserve_ this.

"Jeffro…"

Back tightening, Jeff turned his head, locks of blonde and dark dye falling over his eyes as he turned to face his brother. "What?" he asked, voice flat. He didn't care that Matt took several steps back, wincing. His brother didn't deserve any kindness.

"I'm sorry, Jeff." Matt whispered weakly, eyes dreadful, "It was just a joke…I promise. I was only kidding around…"

"It's not funny," Jeff said dryly, pressing his nose into Ruby's pink pajama collar, "Jokes are funny. Yours…what you did was sick." He shook his head angrily, "How's it feel to be the bashed Hardy, Matt? Did you get what you wanted? People are still clowning me for things you've been doing. All I want is to be left alone, Matt. I don't want her," he hugged Ruby tighter, "to grow up hearing that her father was a drug-addict and her uncle was a suicidal jerk."

His words cut like a knife. Stung like an opened wound.

Matt lowered his head, ashamed. "…I'm sorry, brother. Happy birthday, Jeffrey Nero." He turned, taking in a shuddering breath, "I'll be with Reby if you…decide I deserve your forgiveness."

Jeff watched him leave, feeling his body begin to shake. He sniffed, turning his head away from Ruby as she stared at him curiously.

"…So, that's the new baby Hardy."

Jeff turned, almost tripping over a few pebbles as he looked for the person. Oh, he knew that voice. That haughty tone, the timbre of sarcasm…

Jeff Hardy glared at the man standing a few feet away from him.

Brooks.

Phil wasn't looking at him though. His eyes were on little Ruby, who was trying to tug her father's hair into her mouth. The corners of his mouth tilted upwards, olive eyes glimmering with amusement.

"Punk," Jeff sneered, emerald eyes dark, "exactly what do you think you're doing here?"

"She's beautiful," Phil said honestly, cashing Jeff to raise a brow. "But then again, I knew she would be. Look at who her parents are."

Jeff stared at the man, hate and confusion causing him to do nothing more than frown.

Shrugging, Brooks shoved his hands into his pockets. His slicked back hair was a really good look on him, the younger Hardy hated to admit. Sure as hell looked a lot better than that greasy chin-length hairdo he had back when Jeff was still in the WWE.

"Listen, I know we've had our differences-"

"It's a lot more than differences, Punk," Jeff spat. "I hate you. You're the complete opposite of me, you don't understand me and I sure don't want to understand you. Leave."

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me," Phil said, rolling his eyes. When he looked back to Jeff, he had to jump out of the way as a rock sailed through the air, aiming for his head. He gaped at the older man, eyes wide.

"Don't curse in front of my daughter," Jeff hissed, eyes flashing angrily.

Phil stared at him carefully before he smiled. "You really have changed, Hardy. I've been hearing talk of it but I guess I was blinded by hatred."

Jeff's eyebrow rose. Damn, he was always confused when it came to Punk. "Meaning?" he asked warily, arms tightening around Ruby as she began to sing in a way that only babies do.

Phil glanced around before sighing, "You're not who you once were. You're changing and it's all because of that little beauty in your arms. Looks like Matt's the screwed up Hardy now," he grinned playfully, winking at the stunned man, "maybe he should knock his girl up."

"What's wrong with you, Punk?" Jeff shook his head, "We do not like each other. You're straight-edge," his eyes rolled at the world, "I'm definitely not. We have no reason to be on friendly terms."

"We were friends once, Jeff," Punk reminded casually. "We were _really_ close friends." He leered as the older man suddenly flushed before sighing, "Just came by to give my regards. I really hope you get help for Matt." Walking away, Punk smiled at Jeff over his shoulder, "Happy birthday, old man." And with that, he disappeared into the Cameron wilderness.

Jeff stared at the spot where Phil had once been and blinked tiredly. Shaking his head, he looked to his daughter, "Did you see him too or was I just high?" he mumbled. He found himself smiling warmly as she babbled in response, her arms flailing. "Thought so. Let's go super girl. Way past your bedtime."

He smiled as he walked, thinking about Punk.

_Happy birthday, old man._

Jeff grinned wider, shaking his head.

_Thank you, Punk._

_**[H.H.H]**_

_Right so I'm sure everyone knows of the little stunt Matt pulled yesterday. I'm really upset by it but I will never hate my boys. I can't. I just really hope Matt gets better soon. Seems like he's the one who has demons now. _

_PLEASE…please don't send me hateful PM's about them. I'm tired. I'm tired of defending myself when it comes to my heroes. Shove your complains up your ass._

_Happy birthday to Jeff, even though I know he'll never see this. I'm just glad he's celebrated another. _

_Thanks for reading, love on._


End file.
